Konoha Jawline
by IdolsAndAnchors
Summary: After Kiba's fathers boat was destroyed during a horrible storm, Kiba finds himself washed upon the shores of an isolated, unfamiliar island. Brought back to health by the wonderful girl who discovered him, Kiba realises he doesnt just walk hand in hand with a girl within a civilised community, but also with the largest creatures that ever inhabbited the earth. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**So, story wise I know I still have 'Convicted' to finish off. And for those who are intently following it, I promise I haven't abandoned it. But this story is a little something I've come up with, as for the last two years I've had a fanatic fad on dinosaurs. Now I know what you're thinking; how the hell can Naruto and Dinosaurs ever be cast together In the same story? Yet alone a love story?**

**Well you're just going to have to read it for me to prove it. Nothing I can say will force you all to fall in love with this story, but it's definitely worth a shot. It's different, and a lot of thought has gone into it, I promise it's not cheesy and if you've been a fan of my Kiba/Saku stories previously, then just give this story a chance and please let me know what you think. You might even learn a little thing or two about dinosaurs along the way. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Well we can't just leave him here dad, we aren't _completel_y cold-blooded."

"He has no knowledge of what goes on here, Sakura. This island will be too much for the boy to take in."

On the isolated beach of east Konoha, Sakura and her father Jiraiya stared down at the soaking boy sprawled unconsciously across the sand. Their rides stood behind them, snorting and grunting impatiently as the sun begin to set, casting a burnt orange glow over the beach and forest behind them.

"It wouldn't be the first person we've taken in. Stop being ridiculous dad, I know for a fact that you wouldn't be able to leave this boy here as Raptor bait." The pink haired girl squatted beside the unconscious teen. She placed a finger underneath his chin, lifting it so the neck was extended allowing him to breathe easier. "He looks around my age, huh."

"All the more reason to leave him here…" Jiraiya snorted, rolling his eyes. The last thing he needed was another village boy chasing after his daughter. She was, much to his distaste, rather beautiful, something she had inherited from her mother. But it wasn't just her beauty that caught the eye of the village boys and men; Sakura was also talented and strongly independent. There was no convincing her and there was no changing her mind. She was as stubborn as she was beautiful.

She scanned her eyes over his body, watching his chest rise up and down with laboured breathing. The coral reef along the beach shoreline left his legs covered in deep cuts and abrasions. His clothes were torn, and a head wound was prominent along the left side of his forehead. She pulled a small cloth that she carried with her out of her pocket and pressed it to his wound in order to stop the bleeding. The boy didn't move a muscle. "Jeez," she said, applying more pressure. "He's really out cold, isn't he?"

Jiraiya bent down beside his daughter to examine the lifeless body. Too often have they had bodies wash up to the remote island and too often had these people not survived much longer than a year. It was rough, dark, and brutal. Jagged cliff faces steeper than mountains surrounded the majority of the islands exterior surface. The jungle was nothing but thick, impenetrable fauna, and inhabited by the world's largest creatures. The world's most dangerous creatures. The world's most _extinct_ creatures.

Behind them, their transport shuffled with agitation as the sun sunk deeper behind the horizon. The Pachycephalosaurus bellowed and grunted as Sakura yanked on the reigns to quiet him. "Hey, cut it out Dex." She said sternly. The dinosaur stamped its foot. "We better get out of here, the Kyoryu know the beach will be swarming with raptors once it hits dark. They're getting restless."

"Very well," the white haired man stood up and brushed the sand off his wrinkled hands. "If we take this boy, and he survives, he's your responsibility Sakura."

"Yes sir."

"It won't be easy, you know." Jiraiya shook his head, knowing full well that it would be too difficult for Sakura to explain such a large, difficult amount of information to someone so uneducated about the islands existence.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad. Have a little faith in me will you?"

He looked at the boy once more. He was quite a handsome boy, which made Jiraiya even more concerned about the whole ordeal. "And there'll be no funny business-

"Dad, stop. Just help me get this kid on to Dex before nightfall. Save the fatherly warnings for another time, yeah?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes for a second time and mumbled something underneath his breath. Sakura couldn't quite make it out, but she couldn't really care either. She was just focussed on fixing the boy and making it back to the village before dark. "Hey, easy!" she yelled as she watched her father climb the saddle ladder and hurl the boy over Dex's neck. "He has a broken collarbone; don't just throw him about like a ragdoll."

Jiraiya only grunted before climbing the saddle ladder and mounting his own Kyoryu. The huge Pentaceratops was eight metres in length and stood three meters in height. Its large frill was deeply intimidating, and the horns protruding from above the eyes and nose made it a force to be reckoned with. Sakura admired her father's dinosaur, as did the majority of the village. Pentaceratops had a mean temper and were often difficult to catch let alone break in and ride. Jiraiya and his family owned a variety of dinosaurs, but he had made his mark in the village with his Pentaceratops, and knew it was a suitable Kyoryu to protect his family during jaunts.

"I'll get a bed ready for him once we get home, and get him hooked up to some fluids. We'll need to keep him hydrated." Sakura gently tugged on the reins, turning her Kyoryu to the right and making sure the boy remained flipped over the neck of her dinosaur. "We'll run a few blood tests and see if everything's okay, and when he wakes up we'll take it from there I guess."

"_You'll_ take it from there. This is your idea, not mine," Jiraiya reminded her.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "_I'll_ take it from there." She kicked her Kyoryu in the flanks, and used her fist to put pressure on a particular point of the Pachycephalosaurus' spine. "Dex, yottsu!"

After the command, her dinosaur lowered its arms to the ground. Pachycephalosaurus' are extremely fast runners, using their two hind legs to reach incredible speeds. Having this boy lying unconsciously in front of Sakura meant she needed a smoother ride to ensure his safety, so with the pinch of a vertebrae and a vocal command, she allowed the dinosaur to use all four legs to run home, making it a smoother, more comfortable ride.

As the two set off towards the jungle and away from the beach, the sun sank even deeper into the horizon. A darkness cast itself over the beaches white sand, absorbing the warmth, taking with it every last ounce of daylight. Further up the beach a sour odour of decay seeped into the air. Three figures stood in the distance, snarling and snapping at each other as they watched their pray ride off into the dense, dark bush.

* * *

Sakura patted a damp cloth along his forehead. The tiny beads of sweat disappeared, and the boy remained in a deep, sickly sleep.

"What do we have here?" Tsunade asked sternly, walking into the room and putting down her medical case. Sakura stood up to greet her mother, a nervous churn twisting in her stomach. She swallowed before stepping aside and placing the sleeping boy into view.

"Father and I discovered another boy on the east beach yesterday afternoon. There must have been another plane accident, but he's the only one who's washed up so far."

Tsunade folded her arms and raised her eyebrows unapprovingly. "So you think its okay to bring them into our house? For all you know Sakura, he could be some kind of serial killer."

"Says you, who's taken in THREE people who have washed up upon the shores."

"Yes, but they proved to be an asset to the island," Tsunade grabbed her stethoscope from her bag. "A Vet and a University professor. Two people who now play a large role in this community's survival."

"And let's not forget the third person mother dear," A smirk crept across Sakura's face as she neared her victory. "A common thief. A mere bandit with little to no use. Yet, you decided to save him, and he turned out to be quite a nice man. Just like what this boy can turn out to be."

"Control that attitude of yours missy. It'll get you into trouble one day." Tsunade smirked at Sakura before turning her attention towards the boy. She placed the stethoscope to his chest, listening intently to his heartbeat. "Heart rate sounds normal,"

"I did a quick overall check at the beach; just the leg abrasions, a broken collarbone and a small case of hypothermia. Could possibly revert to shock when he wakes up. I'll be sure to monitor his vital signs and keep a close eye on him until then."

Tsunade looked at Sakura and smirked, raising an eyebrow. "You would keep a close eye on him, wouldn't you. Those abs would be a waste to go un-looked at."

Sakura's face turned a deep shade of pink. "Mom!" she yelled, glaring daggers. "You're welcome to leave any second now!"

Chuckling, Tsunade packed her stethoscope back into her suitcase. "Don't get too caught up in all of this, Sakura," the blonde motioned towards the boy. "You have an orthopaedic essay due on Saturday."

Sakura felt her stomach drop. "But I have a speed jaunt on Saturday, I've been training for this since February. You know this." Her mind raced to the annual Konoha Speed Jaunt, a day where contestants entered a race that involved riding dinosaurs. Fast, entertaining, and incredibly dangerous, Sakura had been working her and Dex to the bone preparing for the day.

"No buts about it. I want it on my desk, eleven AM sharp." With that, Tsunade closed the door to the room. Sakura sat on the edge of the boys' bed. Her eyes rolled as she let out a long, frustrated sigh.

Having a mother who was a doctor was great in the sense that Sakura now had an extensive knowledge on diagnostic first aid. The downfall was having a career driven mother who wanted her daughter to be her successor, when all Sakura wanted to do was race.

She heard a soft moan, and the boy started to breathe up. She stood at his side and placed the damp cloth to his forehead again. He was starting to break out in cold sweats, a result of his hypothermia, and his stomach began heave. Thinking quickly, she raced toward the other side of the room to grab a bucket before racing back to his side. And just as she predicted, the boy rolled to his side, vomiting what felt like litres of sea water into the plastic bucket.

"Gross.." she mumbled, pulling his blanket over his chest before walking over to the sink to empty the bucket of vomit. She returned to his side as he began to flutter his eyes open and groan woozily.

The boy moaned as he tried to sit up. "Where… where am I…"

"Hey, hey, take it easy," Sakura said as she gently pressed his chest, ensuring he was lying down again. "You're okay now. You're a bit beat up, but you're going to be okay. Welcome to Konoha."

The brunette boy tried to steady his eyesight. The first thing he could make out was that the person beside him was female. A rather _attractive_ female. She had choppy pink hair that sat at her shoulders, and her build was petite and slender. She was wearing khaki green shorts which sat loosely on her waist line bearing her lower stomach, and a black singlet top. A stethoscope was hanging around her toned shoulders. It appeared he was in some kind of hospital room, although there were no other beds or people. The roomed beeped with machinery, precise diagrams of the human body covered the walls, a high-tech computer and desk was set up behind him and everything seemed to look surprisingly modern. But the girl's appearance was not very professional at all, nothing like what a doctor should look like, and that bugged him.

"What happened," he said as he started to panic. He glanced down at his arms and saw tubes and needles connected to his skin. He started to shake them off as shock set in and his mind went into overload. "Get this off of me! What do you think you're doing!"

"I need you to calm down," Sakura spoke soothingly, placing a hand on his chest to try and make the boy settle. He continued to freak out, his chest rising up and down in fear. "Those are drip lines; they're just replacing all the fluids and electrolytes you lost during your accident. Every thing's going to be okay, I need you to relax so I can explain everything that's happened."

The boy, although still rather edgy, tried to relax as he sank deeper into his bed. His body ached, and he had no idea why. The last thing he remembered was being caught in a terrible storm during a sailing trip with his father and sister, and a huge wave came crashing down on the-

"My name's Sakura," the pink haired girl said softly as she pulled a chair up beside him. "My mother is a doctor here in Konoha. She's a little busy at the moment, so I'm going to be looking after you until you're feeling better. Now I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to try and answer them as best as you can. There's no pressure, okay? Just take all the time in answering them as you need."

The boy nodded slowly. His head was pounding and there was a terrible ache in his right shoulder.

"Alright," Sakura began, taking out a notepad and pen. "First of all, are you able to tell me your name?"

"My name is Kiba…" he replied. His voice was a little raspy, probably a result of his shaken up condition.

"Do you have a last name, Kiba?"

"My last name is Inuzuka, but how is that important? I just need you to tell me what the hell is going on-

"Kiba you have to understand I'm going to explain everything in time, but what's important right now is getting you better and making sure your central nervous system is all okay. Do you understand?"

The boy didn't say anything. "Alright. So your name is Kiba Inuzuka, do you know how old you are Kiba?"

"Im nineteen." The boy grunted. "What sort of questions are these anyway? I'm not ten years old."

Sakura frowned at Kiba's attitude. This was going to be a lot harder than she expected.

"These are questions so I know you haven't suffered any brain damage or memory loss during your accident. Now do you mind cooperating? Because I have a very short temper, and I'm sure the last thing you want is another broken collarbone as a result of me losing my patients. Do I make myself clear?"

Kiba sat wide eyed in his bed. This girl was definitely not stuffing around. "Alright," he said, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's just I have no idea what the fuck is going on."

"I told you that I will explain everything in time. I'll gladly answer everything that you need to know, But first I need you to answer my questions. Now, do you remember the last thing that happened to you Kiba?"

Kiba looked down at the bed sheets beneath his hands. His mind drifted to the last thing he could remember, the sound of the sky above him rumbling, and the sound of water crashing hard upon the boast deck. The sky was dark and the water was even darker. It was cold and wet as lightening filled the sky, colliding with the sound of deafening thunder.

"I… I was on a sailing trip with my father and sister. We were sailing the Atlantic Ocean, uh, on our way to Puerto Rico for a holiday. We encountered a storm and the last thing I remember was a huge wave coming directly for the ship."

"I see," Sakura scribbled down notes onto her paper. "Kiba, what's happened here is actually pretty common within our community. What I'm about to tell you is… well, it's going to be quite a lot for you to take in. If you're not ready to listen to everything I'm about to say, let me know and I can leave you by yourself for a while to try and figure-

"No,' the boy said, cutting her off. "I want to know everything. I want to know where I am, where the hell this place is, and where my sister and father are."

"Well for starters," Sakura stood up and walked to the sink towards the left hand side of the room. She poured Kiba a glass of water, handing it to him and watching as he sipped at it slowly. "You're in a town called Konoha. We're a large island situated inside of the Bermuda Triangle."

"That has to be a lie. I've never even heard of Konoha before. It wasn't on my dad's map when we set sail."

"That's because… Technically, we don't exist. There's no trace of evidence that this island is even existent on any world maps." Sakura swallowed. Maybe her father was right, this was going to be a lot for the boy to take in.

"Whoa whoa whoa, so you're saying that this island is completely hidden away from the world? No governments even know it exists?"

Sakura laughed. "Well, not exactly." She stood up before taking her stethoscope off her shoulders. She grabbed a T-shirt from a drawer, and handed it to Kiba. "There are one group of people who know about the island. How about this, if you think you're feeling well enough, why don't I unhook you from all these drip lines and we go for a walk, and I can explain everything along the way?"

Kiba nodded, letting a small smirk crawl upon his face. A walk was exactly what he needed, and all this fancy medical equipment was starting to give him the creeps anyway. Sakura removed the last of the drip lines as Kiba pulled the shirt she had given him over his head. His collarbone continued to ache, the sharp pain tearing through his shoulder and chest as he pulled his arm through the sleeve. He looked down at the picture printed on the front and frowned. On it was the Skull of some kind of dinosaur, with words saying '_Stop Parasaur dehorning_!' in bold writing. "Dinosaurs?" he said, raising his eyebrow. "Don't you think dinosaurs are a little bit childish?"

"Tell me; have you ever actually seen a dinosaur, Kiba?"

The brunette scoffed, trying to hold back an insulting laugh. "Does it look like I existed sixty million years ago, Sakura? Dinosaurs are extinct. Everyone knows that."

Sakura smirked before opening the door. "Yeah, sure. _Extinct_."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. I have the next chapter ready, but it will only be uploaded if I get enough feedback. So please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

As Sakura and Kiba exited the room, Kiba was quick to catch on to the fact that he wasn't in a hospital at all. He was inside a house. Everything seemed so modern; the furniture was clean and expensive looking, large artwork hung from the walls and the roof was high, allowing the house to look much bigger than it actually was. He was simply just in some kind of spare room, turned into an anatomical study of some sort. The next thing he noticed was the air. It was so… clean. It almost seeped its way into his lungs without even having to breathe in.

"Now I need you to brace yourself for what you're about to see out here, Kiba." Sakura took her hand off the door handle and turned to face him. "Everything is real, and there's a perfect explanation for everything you're about to see. Just don't let yourself become too overwhelmed, okay?"

Kiba frowned. Why was this girl acting so weird? He had clearly just washed up on an island, another country of some sort. Surely a different culture or change in surroundings wasn't going to be enough to overwhelm him. "Anyway…" he said, trailing to the subject of conversation from earlier. 'What were you saying about this islands co-ordinates? Were they just forgotten to be put on a map or something?"

"Not exactly. Do you recall any stories about ships and planes that have gone missing around the Bermuda triangle area?" The pinkette asked, grabbing a set of keys from the table.

"Uh, sorta? But I didn't think much of it. I guess I thought it was just a place where the weather is really bad, and that's why everything crashed or sunk."

"Well there's a reason for all those aircraft and boat disappearances. The Bermuda triangle is surrounded by some sort of force… like a time fragment. That's what causes the violent weather; the electrical and magnetic current just sends the waters and the winds insane. It's even been known to mess up the computer systems within planes and send compasses in all sorts of frenzies. " Sakura took another deep breath. She was about to make herself sound like she was fresh out of some kind of mental institution. This was the first time she ever had to explain something like this to anyone, and only now had she realised how crazy it would all sound to someone so foreign. "Inside this time fragment, past all of the seas and the dangerous weather, there's our island. It's physically invisible from satellite view, because this time fragment covers it. Shields it from everything's vision, I guess. Not many people have ever been able to inform the world of its existence because once you're inside of the triangle, there is no way out. It's a one way ticket."

Kiba just stood there, trying to absorb everything Sakura had just said. He could feel himself going weak. His stomach started to feel nauseated as he tried to figure out if this girl was trying to play some kind of sick joke on him. "You're kidding, right? I bet this is what you do to all of the new or sick kids. Trick them into believing some made up story so you can all laugh about it later."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sakura put her hand to the door, twisting the handle and gently pushing it open. "That's why I have to show you."

The door pushed open, the bright sunlight almost blinding Kiba at first glance. After his eyes had adjusted to the light he and Sakura took a few steps towards the doorway until they were almost standing in the street.

The street was wide. Food and gift stalls were set up across from him, and people and their children walked hand in hand along the foot paths. The road down the centre was gravel, and thick metal bars seemed to cover the windows of the surrounding buildings. When Sakura had used the terms 'island' and 'village' when talking to him earlier, Kiba pictured small straw huts and people wearing leaves as clothes. What he saw was the complete opposite. It felt as if he was in a normal town. A busy, well-structured suburban community with banks and schools. Sure, it seemed a little on the country side of things, but that was to be expected when you were situated on an island.

But Kiba still wasn't convinced. If anything, the fact that everything seemed so normal, so civilised, meant that this was all some elaborate prank. The only thing that seemed strangely odd was the thick bars which were pinned to the windows. "How is this proving anything? It looks exactly like my town back home." But as soon as the words spilled from Kiba's mouth, four creatures pulling what seemed to be a stand began to pass them in the street.

"What the fuck are those things!" Kiba yelled, jumping behind Sakura as the scaly, sheep sized creatures continued to shuffle past them.

"These are Protoceratops, Kiba. They're small herbivores from the late cretaceous era. They're a breed of dinosaur."

It was at that point that Kiba could not control his nausea any longer. As his knees gave way, he turned to his right to vomit on a small plant which was growing out from the side of the building. He felt extremely light headed as he tried to take in what he had just seen. The relatively small animals had four legs, and were covered head to toe in a dark green, scaly, furless skin. They had a tiny solid frill that grew from the skull, which looked like a miniature version of the triceratops toys Kiba used to play with as a kid. They had no horns, just a firm, curved, beak-like mouth and clawed feet with four toes.

"It's okay, Kiba, they're not dangerous. You can pat them if you want to, they won't bite."

"I think ill be fine over here," Kiba replied as he vomited again.

Sakura walked to his side and squatted beside him, rubbing his back. "Do you believe me now?"

Wiping the corner of his mouth, Kiba stood and tried to steady himself. "I'm pretty sure you mentioned nothing about dinosaurs in your little explanation before."

"Well you couldn't seem to accept the fact that this island is non-existent, let alone me chucking dinosaurs in the mix. The time fragment that covers this island is stuck in the cretaceous era, sixty five million years ago. Evolution didn't happen here. It was something you needed to see for yourself, you would have never believed me if I told you."

"I think you have more explaining to do." Kiba pushed past Sakura and attempted to cross the street. His body became rigid and taut as he tried to pass the protoceratops without touching them. They made funny little croaking noises, like that of a modern day frog, but more drawn out. It was too weird for Kiba to grasp.

Sakura laughed as he moved around the animals like a posh school girl avoiding dirt. She couldn't blame him really; she too would be weirded out if she was to come across lizard-like miniature rhino sheep in the middle of the street.

Sakura followed him, watching as he scratched at himself in agitation. "Hey uh, I don't mean to freak you out any more than I already have, but…"

"But what?" he snapped, frantically looking around. "Let me guess, you're going to tell me that you keep these things as pets, right? That you ride them around and take them for walks, even get them to lay you eggs so you have something with your bacon in the mornings?"

She knew his remark was utterly sarcasm, which made the part of explaining to him that he was correct, very difficult. She forced an awkward laugh. "Would you promise not to vomit again if I said you were right?"

Sakura's attempt was to create some humour out of the situation, but it didn't seem to be working in her favour at all. A look of sadness had swept across his face as his eyes narrowed towards the gravel ground beneath them. "I don't want to be here." He mumbled, continuing to walk towards the end of the street. Sakura felt her heart tear. He seemed so sad, so lost. It had not occurred to her how unhappy this boy would come to feel out here on such an isolated island.

"Listen," Sakura's voiced softened, reaching an almost motherly like tone. "I know you're really confused right now. But this island honestly isn't as bad as you think it is. Take a look around you, Kiba."

Sakura slowed down, gently taking a hold on Kiba's arm. She hesitated to do so. He stopped just as she did, looked down at her hand on his arm, and looked at her eyes. He'd thought it initially and now he was thinking it again; she was one pretty girl, and for a moment he felt okay again. Like maybe his situation wasn't so bad after all.  
The corner of her mouth rose to a crooked smile as she slowly let go and motioned for him to stand beside her. "Just take the time to look at what we're surrounded with. We're living in a non-polluted environment; the air, the water, our soil… everything is so clean. People are happy here. I know that when someone thinks of dinosaurs, they think of gigantic ferocious meat eaters that want to tear you limb from limb. But they're not all like that. We've domesticated them Kiba, they're our transport, our machinery, and some people even have the littler ones as pets purely because they're lonely and want a companion. They're helping us. The least you could do is accept the fact they're a part of our life here. Give them a chance."

Kiba observed as the community came to life around him. Everything was so green; from the fauna to the grass, even the vegetables that were being sold from the street stands. The sky was a rich, healthy blue. Behind the town, mountains in the distance rolled for miles, covered in thick, mysterious, unexplored forest. It was a whole new world. A world inhabited by normal people with almost-normal lifestyles.

The handsome brunette sighed as he rubbed his still-aching shoulder. "Well I guess I don't really have an option here, do I. There's no way to go back home so I may as well make the most of it."

Sakura smiled in success. He wasn't as ecstatic as she hoped he'd be, but acceptance was a start. And a start was all she needed.

"Come with me," she smirked, a beam of mischief sweeping across her porcelain like face. "There's something I want to show you."

* * *

The sound of the ground rumbling beneath him made Kiba's heart pound. This morning he awoke in a strange room, with a person he didn't know, on an island that didn't exist. And now he found himself being pulled through the bush by a girl with pink hair, whilst the ground beneath him growled and thundered. "What the hell is that noise?" he yelled over the top of the rumbling as he tried to catch his breath.

"You'll see!" she yelled in return. She jumped across a fallen log in the middle of the path, pulling Kiba with her. The sound was getting louder. Branches and dry leaves crushed beneath their feet as the two continued to tear through the bush.

"Are we even meant to be out here? What happens if some dinosaur tries to eat us!"

"Relax!" she laughed as she tried to collect her breath. "All the bad guys are located outside the Jawline. We're on the inside, so you have nothing to worry about."

Kiba didn't even bother asking what the Jawline was; he was too busy ducking under flinging tree branches which were hurling towards his face. His shoulder was aching and his lungs screamed for air. Whatever kind of nurse this girl claimed to be, she had a hell of a lot to learn about patient care.

Up ahead, Kiba could see a clearing in the bush. The light became brighter as the two burst through the opening and came to a stop, both panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath. The sound was louder than ever, and the earth beneath them was shaking. When Kiba had caught his breath, he lifted his head and peered at what was in front of him. His eyes widened in disbelief.

A huge metal fence that stood about the same size of a house stretched out for miles. On the inside of the fence the ground was lined with crushed gravel and dirt. Clouds of dust filled the air surrounding it. The fence seemed to curve and shape out some kind of track, a track that looked like it was designed for _racing._

The ground started to rumble again, and a whiney voice was heard over the loudspeaker surrounding the course. "_Observers please steer clear of the track for heat five, I repeat, please steer clear of the track as the contestants for heat five are taking their place in the gates_."

"Quick, I know a place where we'll have a good view of the race." Sakura walked towards the racecourse, heading to a tree that grew next to the fence. Its large branches hung over the fence and swayed directly above the track. Sakura climbed up first, using the knotted rope that hung from a long, thick branch. It was obvious that Sakura or someone had transformed this tree into the ultimate spectator area, as chunks were cut from the trunk so whoever was climbing the tree had easy access to the very top.

Sakura helped pull Kiba up, knowing that he'd have difficulty climbing with only one arm. She offered out her hand but he ignored it, heaving himself onto the thickest branch and steadying himself. _Whoa_, Sakura thought, admiring his strength. She looked at the way he used his legs and arm to climb from branch to branch. He was, she thought, ridiculously strong, and she was too busy thinking about his body to realise the smile which caught her lips.

"You can always take a picture Sakura. They're proven to last longer."

Sakura's mind snapped out of the daydream, the jolt of her body almost causing her to fall off her branch. She collected herself and tried to hide the pink heat which was now swarming across her face. "Oh, uh, sorry I was just looking at your collarbone, and how it uh, erm, might need to get checked out again once we get home. Yeah, that's it, because of all the climbing. That's all."

Kiba smirked as she looked away, shaking her head in embarrassment. He was starting to warm up to this girl, to this place. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"Twenty Sora's on the Gallimimus," Sakura said, pointing at the race. The riders were all still walking into the gates getting ready.

"What's a Sora?" Kiba said, frowning. "And what's a Gallimimus?"

Sakura laughed and focussed her attention back on Kiba. "Sora is money here, Kiba. Like what you would call dollars back at home. And a Gallimimus is a type of dinosaur. Sorry, I forgot you were still a newbie."

"Sorry I don't have an extensive knowledge on something that's not meant to exist," Kiba said, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't even know what a Gallimimus looks like."

"Then take a look for yourself," Sakura pointed at the gates at the end of the track. It was hard to see from their vantage point, but it was still visible. "The Gallimimus is in gate seven."

He looked towards the gate, squinting his eyes as he tried to peer through all of the dust. In gate seven, an ostrich like dinosaur shuffled in agitation. It had no feathers, but murky greenish yellow scales, that covered its whole body. It stood abut 19ft high, three times the height of an average man, and had an eel like neck. Its head was long and bobbed like a chicken every time it shuffled inside the gate. A man sat on its back with a leg either side of its belly. Although it was tall, Kiba thought it looked weird, silly almost, and had no idea why Sakura would choose such an odd, awkward looking animal to win a dinosaur race.

"That's one ugly ostrich."

"It may be ugly, but it can run. Come on, it's your turn. What's your money going on?"

Kiba scanned his eyes along the gates, looking for a dinosaur which he thought looked cool enough to win. At last he found one, shuffling about in the second gate. It was a muscly looking dinosaur which walked on four legs. Armour and bony spikes covered the sides of its back and tale. The animal was fairly low to the ground, but extremely powerful and mean looking. A rather large man sat on its back, holding the reigns of the dinosaur in his hands.

"Gate two," he said, pointing.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "The Gastonia? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it looks the most deadly out of all of them. Nothing will want to overtake it with those spikes."

"That's even if it makes the lead…" Sakura mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied, smiling a cheesy grin at Kiba. "I just think you should consider other factors when picking, not just on how cool they look."

"We'll see who will be telling who what to do when the winner is decided," Kiba said as he smiled a competitive grin.

They both looked on intently as the sound of a deafening horn bellowed across the valley. The gates flung open with an intense jolt as the dinosaurs came crashing out of the gates. The riders sat upon their backs, using their arms to make all kinds of movements with the reigns as the dinosaurs trudged on beneath them.

The ground started to tremor more and more as they neared the tree. Kiba looked on wide eyed, at the way they gathered ridiculous amounts of speed, at the way the riders had the strength to control them, at the way they physically made the earth shake. They reared the second corner as dust flew up behind them. As the dinosaurs did so, Kiba watched as a triceratops swung its head to the side, piercing one of the larger dinosaurs legs. The dinosaur bellowed an awful moan and fell to the ground, causing the dust to rise like a wall of flames.

"What the fuck!" Kiba yelled, his body becoming taut with what he just witnessed. "Did you see that! The horned one just purposely-

"It's legal, Kiba," Sakura interrupted. "The thing with these races is that both Kyoryu and rider can inflict whatever damage they can on an opposing Kyoryu in order to win. They just can't aim the attacks at the rider."

"That's a stupid rule, that rider is probably seriously hurt now! What happens then, huh?"

"That rider had the opportunity to not race beside the triceratops. It's up to the rider to steer the Kyoryu away from other riders that could pose a threat. The rider must have thought that because his Parasaur is big, it would be okay to race next to a Triceratops. He found out the hard way that is wasn't."

"Brutal stuff," Kiba said as he continued to watch. Sakura could tell he was a bit taken back from its viciousness.

Sakura sighed and focused her attention back on the race. "Jaunts are always brutal. Always have been, always will be."

The jaunt was nearing their tree. The Kyoryu turned the corner and the pace picked up as the finish line came into view. The tree started to shake violently as Kiba's heart started to pound. "Hold on tight!" Sakura said as she secured her legs tightly around the branch. Kiba on the other hand didn't have the amount of functioning limbs that Sakura had. His body went into panic as he felt himself slipping. He attempted to grab on to the branch but his hands were sweaty with fear, slipping and sliding across the smooth trunk of the limb. The rumbling of the dinosaurs finally became too much and Kiba fell, crashing down hard onto his dislocated collarbone.

"Kiba!" Sakura yelled, taking no time in climbing down the tree as fast as she could. Her heart pounded and a million thoughts ran through her head, preparing for what she was about to be faced with.

When she reached his side, she sighed in relief that Kiba had landed on the spectators side of the fence, and not in the racing Kyoryu's path. The second relief came when she realised he was breathing.

"Ow." Kiba said as he sat up, much to Sakura's surprise. He felt like his back had been pushed forward to morph with his ribcage. "Did…Did the one that I picked win?"

Sakura smiled as Kiba coughed. She patted him on the back, ensuring he would get his breath back. "It came seventh Kiba. The Gallimimus one by three lengths."

"Darn it…" Kiba rolled his eyes. "How did you pick the winner so confidently?"

She brushed the dirt off the back of his shirt. He was covered in dust from the ground, and leaves and small twigs were caught up in his messy brown hair. "Because I'm a Jaunter myself."

Kiba's eyes widened. "What?" he said, losing his breath yet again. "You do that!? But Sakura, you're a girl! And only a tiny girl at that, you'll get killed out there!"

"It's been eleven years since I've first started, and I'm still alive, aren't I?" she laughed as she helped him to his feet. "Come on, let's get you home. There's a bunch of people I still want you to meet."

* * *

**R&R, please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Not again.."

Sakura and Kiba emerged from the jungle. They stood on a small hill that stood over the back of the town, overlooking the main street. They had only been gone an hour, and the streets of Konoha was in ruins.

"What the hell happened? Dinosaurs?" Kiba asked, observing the ruins. The houses had seemed to be left untouched, but it was a different story when it came to the rest of the street. The stalls and food stands that once lined the outside of the road had been shattered into shards of wood. Fruit and vegetables of all kind lay splattered into the gravel earth, and branches which had been stripped from the prehistoric fauna lay scattered across the paths.

"No, not dinosaurs. They wouldn't be this stupid and neurotic."

Kiba watched as Sakura stormed down the hill in anger. She was making no effort in slowing down as she clenched her fists and headed towards the street in an unforgiving anger.

* * *

He couldn't seem to keep up with Sakura, who happened to know what all the commotion was about. Kiba tried to push his way past a large group of people who were crowded together murmuring amongst themselves. They had all seemed to be gathered around something, or someone, up ahead.

"What are you doing back here again, Temari. Go back to your hole in the ground that you call home."

A tall girl with thick blonde hair sat seated on some kind of dinosaur at the front of the crowd. Her arrogant expression peered down on Sakura as she pushed herself to the front with anger.

"Oh if it isn't Sakura, once again coming to the rescue." Temari said, laughing smugly to herself. "This is no way to treat a visitor darling."

Sakura's eyes burned with anger. "That's because you're not a visitor. Visitors don't come and try to destroy a community on a monthly basis in order to get what they want."

"Oh hush with your pathetic words, Sakura. Your father agreed to give us the supplies we needed, since my father was the one who got them here in the first place. He refuses to do it so you and your cruddy little town deserve everything they get."

"That's because you're situated outside of the Jawline, you moron. There's no way we're risking our lives, and our livestock for your benefit." Sakura folded her arms and continued to glare daggers. "If you and your stupid crew weren't so power driven you wouldn't need to do this to yourselves."

Kiba watched on in confusion as the two women angrily exchanged words. He didn't understand a thing they were talking about, and quite frankly, confusion was the last thing he needed more of.

"Uhh, can someone please explain to me what all this is about?" Kiba asked, looking to the people beside him for an answer.

"I'm guessing you're the boy they found on the beach yesterday afternoon," the guy to his left said bluntly. His voice was almost eerie as Kiba struggled to get a glimpse of his face.

"Erm, uh, that would be me." Kiba replied. There was something about that sentence that made Kiba feel incredibly foreign. He was starting to realise now that it would take him a long time to be able to call this place home. As comfortable as he felt around Sakura, he realised now that he didn't know anyone. He had no friends. He was only known as the 'boy who was found on the beach', and that was all they knew about him.

""Well, I suppose if you're living here now, you may as well get an insight on the kind of stuff that happens around here."

Kiba was trying hard not to stare, but it was hard when the boy beside him was covered head to toe in clothes. A hood hung shadily over the top half of his face, as the collar from his coat perched high around his mouth area. Deep black sunglasses shaded his eyes. Kiba really couldn't make out a single facial feature of the guy, and was a little creeped out by his shady appearance.

"The blonde girl you see up ahead is Temari," The boy pointed to the lean blonde woman atop of the dinosaur. Thick, wavy blonde hair gathered into four pony-tails complimented her slender body. She wore black shorts, although a little worn, that harboured a Knife pocket and small shotgun. Her skin was light and her left arm was marked with brown and white paint. Some kind of tribal markings, maybe? Or perhaps a form of camouflage? Whatever it was, Kiba didn't dwell on it. Although the blonde was beautiful, there was something about her face that Kiba couldn't quite bring himself to like. A look of deviance, pure nasty rebellion seeped through her cruel smirk and revengeful eyes.

"Her father and a small group of followers left the village a few years ago. Her father and Sakura's father had a disagreement over who held the authority of the village, you know, who was chief and who made the laws, stuff like that. After Temari's father didn't get what he wanted, they packed up and left. Apparently it was said that he was going to start his own community." Kiba looked on as the two girls continued to argue up ahead, exchanging hurtful words as the verbal jabs continued to be thrown. "Little did they know the full extent to what they were getting themselves in to. It's dangerous, outside the Jawline. Being too ashamed to come back to the village they decided to contact the people on the outside of the triangle, who said they'll send through the supplies they needed if they mine the earth here in Konoha and send it back through to them."

_Wait, what_? Kiba's head began to muffle with confusion and anger. He could distinctly recall Sakura saying there was no way off the island, that there was no way to go home or contact anyone. Yet Temari and her followers somehow had a way of doing exactly that? And have supplies being sent through to them? Now he was starting to have second thoughts about Sakura. Why would she lie to him like that?

Before Kiba had the chance to ask any further questions, a large squawk was heard from the sky above. A shadow was cast over the village street as the dinosaur's massive wingspan blocked out the sun. Above him, a large flying dinosaur glided in the sky, circling the street as it screeched with a vicious intensity. Kiba could recognise the dinosaur form books he read as a boy. It was called a pterodon.

"Oh look who decided to join us," Temari smirked as the flying dinosaur landed loudly beside her. The pterodactyl's wings blew the dirt from the ground as it steadied itself, causing the villagers to choke on the dry, red dust.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she saw the man on top of the Kyoryu. It was Temari's father, a power driven man full of horrid and callous intentions. It had been a while since she had seen him, for he usually sent Temari and her brothers to do all his dirty work. Sakura always thought he was just typical overriding scum; throwing around his orders as he sat back and observed it all from his high horse, or in this case, his pterosaur.

"Oh Sakura, you were always one to jump to your father's side, weren't you." The man's voice was deep and solemn. "Go run to father dear and tell him we want the earth mining drill. If he doesn't give it to us, we'll have no choice but to take it from you ourselves."

"You both think you're so high and mighty on top of your Kyoryu's. How about you get down and level up with the villagers and me, we'll see how threatening you think you are then." Sakura's blood was at its boiling point. Sakura loved her home, her village, the people in it. She could tolerate a substantial amount of bullshit, but threatening her home was not part of it.

Kiba could almost feel the heated glare between Sakura, Temari and her father. The uncomfortable tension was tight enough to cut. The man on the flying dinosaur raised his eyebrows as he glared down at Sakura with a questioning glance, his face did not look like he was very patient, nor did he look impressed by her comment.

"If that's what you wish, then so be it." With an angry force, Temari's father tossed his saddle ladder to the side of his Kyoryu. The crowd of villagers nervously watched on as they observed it unravel, the power-infatuated man slowly climbing down it.

Sakura's heart started to pound within her chest as she instantly regretted her choice of words. She knew from stories that had been whispered around the village and her own father's accounts that this man was dangerous. And here she was, outnumbered and without her mount, going up against pure peril. Her big mouth got her into this situation and it sure as hell wasn't going to get her out.

He was standing so close to her that she could feel his hot, dirty breath on her forehead. Her body trembled with nerves but she kept her eye contact, refusing to glance away, and refusing to show any fear, even though the pounding of her heart beneath her chest wanted to make her hurl. Kiba watched on from behind the crowed, nerves making his palms twitch as well, although he felt more angry than scared about the whole situation. Maybe it was because he hadn't heard or witnessed the true damage these guys were capable of, but he would learn it in time. For now he was worried about what this shady excuse of a man was about to do to Sakura.

"Go and tell your dad, that we want that drill."

His breath burned her skin. She remained glaring up at him, her jaw clenched tight. "No."

"You're not making any efforts to work yourself back into our good books, are you? You pathetic excuse of a woman!" Temari's father raised his hand as his expression tightened with anger. Sakura froze and Kiba's eyes widened, adrenalin all of a sudden captivating his body.

"Don't you dare hit her!"

"Enough of this, Baki! You will NOT, lay a single hand on my daughter."

It took a good twenty seconds for Sakura to start breathing again. Baki's hand was still frozen solid above her face. When her heart rate slowed and her eyes began to force themselves to blink again, she managed to follow Baki's gaze to the very back of the crowd.

After Kiba's anger subsided, he focussed his glance towards the bellowing voice he heard come from behind him. A man with white grey hair sat upon an enormous dinosaur which appeared to be from the Ceratopsian family. The animal was huge, towering over the crowd of people as they parted to make room for the giant Kyoryu to walk through. Kiba realised that it must have been Sakura's father, and felt a wave of relief.

"Well if he isn't a minute to late," Baki said, a distasteful grin still ever present on his sour face.

"I told you to leave this place alone, Baki. You want something, you come and see me. You leave my village and my daughter out of it."

"She was the one who got herself involved!" Temari yelled from her Kyoryu. She pointed a finger at Sakura who still looked shaken up from her earlier experience. "Her attempts to try and be a hero always fail miserably. She's pathetic."

Almost as if Sakura had instantly recovered, she gathered the nerve to rapidly shoot back at the blonde wench. "I swear ill rip you from your ugly over-grown chicken of a Kyoryu Temari!"

"Enough!" The two fathers bellowed at once. Jiraiya climbed down from his Kyoryu, grabbing Sakura's arm with forceful grip and pulling her behind him, away from Baki's view. He didn't want her getting any more involved with this man and his dangerous intentions than she already was. "Leave, now." The white haired man said to Baki with a solemn expression. There was a silence.

Kiba could hear the distant groans of dinosaurs, their calls rising high above the forest canopy. Low and droning, surprisingly it relaxed Kiba a little, somewhat providing him with comfort. The deep wails from the dinosaurs in the distance broke the silence which was making Kiba's stomach turn. The street itself remained silent and tense, as villagers watched on soundlessly, almost too scared to move away from the former villagers discrepancy. Kiba could see the corner of Baki's mouth rising into a malicious smirk and he frowned at his smugness. Kiba was not taking a liking to this man and the threat he was posing on the village and knew that someone, or something, had to do something about it.

"If that's an order, I guess ill have to follow it." Baki slowly lowered his head, his smirk still caught in the corner of his mouth. As he bent down, he spat spitefully at Jiraiya's feet, the disgusting slaver landing at the man's shoe. "Until next time, _chief_.'

With that, Baki turned to climb up his saddle ladder. The large Kyoryu's wings flapped powerfully as it hoisted itself into the air, stirring the dirt from the ground and hurling it into the villager's faces. Sakura and her father attempted to shield themselves from the dust which was being inhaled into their lungs, but there attempts were hopeless. There was no stopping the wave of sand. The Kyoryu swiftly took off into the air, heading east into the late afternoon sky.

Sakura, her father and the observing villagers couldn't stop coughing. The sand was piling up inside her chest, her mouth was dry, and her lungs were aching. She peered up through the cloud of dust with her arm sheidling her mouth. Temari was still there, mounted on her Kyoryu.

"You may have got your way now, but I haven't forgotten Sakura," the blonde yanked hard on her Kyoryu's reins causing its head to jerk into the air. Her brows furrowed as she gritted her teeth. "It'll be two years this Saturday since it happened. I'll see you at the Annual Jaunt, but don't you dare expect it to be a friendly one."

And with that, Temari kicked her Kyoryu, and it sprinted off into the distance.

Once the dust had settled, the crowd of people began to spread out, some cleaning up the remaining debris from the streets and others heading back to their homes. Just like that, Temari and her dad had left, and everyone continued to carry on with what they were doing. Kiba was confused by this; why wasn't everyone scared? Why was everyone acting so calm, and as if the whole argument didn't faze them? It was rare that something as intense as the argument that just folded out before him would just be forgotten about so quickly.

It was amazing how hard it was to try and spot Sakura amongst the immense gathering of people. Kiba tried to scan the crowd for a head of pink hair, but he could not see her anywhere. It was then he remembered her father grabbing her and pulling her behind him. _She would be with him and his Kyoryu,_ Kiba thought, his target of vision shifting as he realised. He then started to scan the crowd for her father's dinosaur. Amidst the other dinosaurs that were pulling carriages, transporting people and even the littler ones that scurried along the ground, Kiba spotted it at the very end of the street. He wasn't impressed about Sakura's lies, and he was going to take no time in finding the actual truth.

"The name's Shino, by the way."

Kiba quickly came to a halt as the creepy looking guy he was talking to earlier spoke. "Uh, sorry man, I guess I forgot to introduce myself before. The name's Kiba." He replied, reaching out his hand.

"I'm a friend of Sakura's. She told us about you the night her and Jiraiya found you on the beach. She's taken on a huge task, you know." Shino stared at Kiba through shaded eyes. "It wouldn't be easy on her to explain something like this to you, so go easy on her."

Kiba frowned, feeling as if Shino could already predict what was going to happen. It was almost as if he knew Kiba had been lied to and tried to settle him before he had words with her. Well that wasn't going to happen. Kiba was going to get to the bottom of this strange, weird escape conspiracy, whether his words were harsh or not.

He nodded at Shino before he took off running down the street. Surprisingly the pain in his shoulder had subsided, whether it was because his fall had knocked it back into place, or because his mind was focussed on other things now. More_ important_ things.

Jiraiya's dinosaur was travelling slowly, which enabled Kiba to catch up to it quickly. "Hey, Sakura!" he called from below, jogging beside the enormously large creature. Sakura glanced down to see the dark haired boy running beside them, the feeling of anger striking her as she realised she had forgotten all about him.

"Crap,"she murmured, disappointed within herself. She was so wrapped up in her argument from earlier that she had forgotten all about Kiba. Temari and her father had immersed Sakura in a pool of fear and hatred to the point that she couldn't even think straight. She tapped her father on the shoulder to let him know that she was hopping off, before sliding down the saddle ladder with a swift, quick ease.

"Kiba! I'm so sorry, I got so caught up in arguing with Temari that I forgot all about-

"About the fact you've spent this whole day lying to me?" Kiba snapped, disallowing her to finish her sentence. "You're buddy Shino told me all about Temari and her father, and how there's a way off this island. When the hell were you going to tell me about this huh?"

"Kiba, please you don't understand-

"I understand perfectly, Sakura! I don't know what kind of sick fucking mind trick it is you're trying to play on me here, but it's not working. Tell me how to get off this place so I can go home!"

Sakura's mouth dropped in awe before she clenched it again in anger. Her cheeks burned with a sudden resentment as she couldn't believe the words that were coming from his mouth. "Are you kidding me right now?" She said, her anger rising. "My father and I saved your ass from getting eaten by raptors last night, and all you've got to say for yourself is how horrible I am because I lied to you? I lied for a reason, Kiba! I'm protecting you!"

"Protecting me? So far you've succeeded in making me vomit, made me fall from a fucking tree and put me in the presence of twenty foot high dinosaurs! I don't know what you're definition of protecting is, but its different from the definition we use back at home!"

"You know what? That's it, I'm done! Do whatever the hell you want Kiba; I've spent this whole day trying to look out for you and explain everything as best as I can. My father was right; this was too big of a responsibility to take on, if you want to leave than go right ahead." Sakura angrily waved her finger to her left. "The perimeter gates are half a mile to the east, and the Jawline is another two miles north of that! You're a big tough guy, go right ahead! I'm sure they'll just let you through the fragment with no worries; that's even if you make it there!"

Kiba could pick up the sarcastic tone in her words. With that, Sakura turned around and stormed off to the end of the street, before disappearing behind a building. Kiba's fists were clenched with anger as he through them to his head. He gripped his messy brown hair, clenching his jaw as he realised he shouldn't have entered that argument so aggressively. But how else was he meant to deal with it? Sakura had spent the whole day lying to him. Kiba had woken up physically sick with confusion and her plan was to keep him there, without letting him go home, and without letting him look for his father and sister. She had not mentioned them at all, and he was starting to become frustrated. His father was strong. His sister was strong. There was no way in hell that a measly storm would kill them; no, not when _he_ survived it.

It crossed his mind that they could have possibly been rescued by someone. Maybe they too were washed up on the island, but on another beach? It had also occurred to him that this island was indeed inhabited by dinosaurs… meaning the waters would have some pretty ferocious creatures lurking in its depths, too. But they couldn't be dead; they just couldn't.

* * *

The afternoon air was disgustingly hot. The further he travelled the muggier it got, the sorer his legs became, and the more terrified he felt.

It was a stupid idea. He should have never have argued with Sakura, yet alone flee from the village by himself, unarmed, without a single clue about where to go, or what lurked in the dense bushland before him. But he couldn't bring himself to go back. His fear was great, but his ego was greater. He couldn't retreat back to the village and go crawling back to Sakura.

That was one of the downfalls of Kiba's persona. He was, to his advantage, ruggedly handsome, strong, and protective. All wonderful traits when put to test. But then there was his stubbornness, his immense ego, his habit of not thinking things through. To many times had he landed himself in trouble back in his home town because of it, and it was no different here.

Beads of sweat streamed down a crooked trail, slowly seeping into the coral abrasions on his muscular legs. He tried to push past the agonising stinging, but the heat and thick air which smothered the stuffy forest floor was only adding to his discomfort. He had been walking for over two hours, and he wanted nothing more than a break. Kiba placed himself down on a nearby rock, catching his breath but making sure all of his senses were on high alert. His throat was dry, his head pounded, and his shoulder was starting to ache again. He wanted nothing more than to be home. Hell, he'd even settle to be back in Sakura's house, safe and sound within the gated village of Konoha.

"Inuzuka, isn't it?" A familiar voice called from in front of him.

Kiba's head shot up, his heart thudding beneath his chest. He had become so focussed on regretting his choice to leave that he completely zoned out, one of the most dangerous things to do when you're by yourself, surrounded by thick forest and flesh eating dinosaurs. He frowned in confusion when he saw the lean blonde before him, her arms folded against her particularly large chest.

"I know you. You're that girl from before. What are you doing here, and what do you want."

The blonde girl snickered, taking a few steps closer to the exhausted brunette. "The question is, what are you doing out here? I hope you've realised you passed the Jawline about half a mile ago… Its not exactly rainbows and flowers once you've passed that, darling."

"I know exactly where I am," _Lie. All lies_. "Temari, isn't it? I don't know what kind of trouble you caused back at Konoha, but I don't want anything to do with it. Go home." Kiba stood his ground, staring sternly at the devious blonde.

The corner of her mouth upturned, letting out a sarcastic giggle. "Oh, Kiba. That idiot Sakura has unfortunately got to you before I did," She took a few more steps toward him, almost strutting as she looked up at him with scheming eyes. "It's sad to watch you think she's so innocent, so guiltless. You don't know the half of what she's done,"

"Shut up," Kiba interrupted. His mind was going into overdrive. He couldn't care about anything this blonde was trying to say; all he wanted to know was why she was all the way out here, and why she was approaching him like this. "I don't care for anything you have to say. Tell me why you're following me."

"Ooh, you're an aggressive one, aren't you?" She was so close now that her chin was almost resting on his shoulder, her cold blue eyes now staring straight ahead as she whispered softly in his ear. "I know you want to go home, Kiba. I can see it in your eyes. But I thought I'd just let you know, that we have something that might interest you." She smiled a sly smile, before using her hands to grasp the top of his pants. Kiba's breathing haltered, his body and mind turning stiff for a split second, before feeling her slide something cold and hard into the top of his slacks. He jerked back swiftly, still keeping a close eye on her as he felt that her hands were getting a little too close for comfort. The blonde winked and started to steadily walk backwards. Kiba glanced down and noticed the silver plated handle hanging from the top of his pants. His heart pounded as he slowly pulled it out, realizing what Temari had placed in his pants was actually, a gun.

"Why are you giving me this-

But before he could finish, he looked before him and realised the blonde was nowhere to be seen. He wanted to call out her name, ask her what it was she was talking about, but knew it would only draw attention to him. _Unwanted attention_ from ferocious carnivores. So, using his head for once, he placed the gun back into his pocket, and continued walking.

What was it that Temari had to offer him? Was it a way off the island? A better place to live besides Konoha? And what was all that stuff about Sakura being a horrible person? His brain rattled with confusion as he tried to make out the lustrous blondes words.

His thoughts wouldn't last long, though, as his body froze at the sound of a close, low, snarl. The putrid smell of decaying flesh seeped into the air, constricting the brunette in a sickly fear.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and Please take the time to Review! :)**


End file.
